A small blunt metal tubular stylet with a hard plastic hub, which comes in various sizes and lengths to fit inside various sized intravenous therapy catheter-over-needle devices.
This tubular stylet is designed to fit inside the needle stylet of existing commonly used intravenous therapy venipuncture devices. In the retracted position the tubular stylet allows the cutting edge of the needle stylet to be exposed to allow venipuncture.
Upon successful venipuncture with a commonly used venipuncture device the blunt tubular stylet is designed to be advanced forward, protruding beyond the needle stylet's cutting edge, obscuring the sharp cutting tip of the needle stylet. The blunt tubular stylet is firmly secured in place within the needle stylet by friction ridges or metal catches designed into the periphery of the hard clear plastic hub which is attached to one of the ends of the blunt tubular stylet.
The stylet being a hollow tube will allow the blood to capillary back into the clear hard plastic hub on the opposite end of the blunt tubular stylet. This will allow the intravenous therapist to observe for the blood flashback, which will indicate to the therapist that a successful venous access has been achieved. The purpose of the blunt tubular stylet is to protrude beyond the needle stylets of existing commonly used venipuncture devices obscuring its sharp cutting edges. This is done after achieving a successful venipuncture. Upon withdrawal of the needle stylet this will prevent accidental needle sticks from blood contaminated needles. This will result in a great reduction in the spread of blood born disease to patients and health care providers.